<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gentle repose by wyvernknighted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820459">gentle repose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernknighted/pseuds/wyvernknighted'>wyvernknighted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernknighted/pseuds/wyvernknighted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Yet, as he stared at the ceiling of their shared home, the home they had built together, he realized that this was the first morning in a long time in which he had not immediately leapt from bed. He noticed the lump in bed that was his husband, wrapped in several layers of blankets as he snored quietly. And despite his routine, he hesitated.</p>
</blockquote>Laurent takes a day off from his routine to cuddle his husband in bed.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerome/Loran | Laurent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gentle repose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't stop writing for this pairing and I'm not sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By this time of morning, Laurent often began his routine. He did not enjoy lying in bed because, while reclined, it was difficult to wear his glasses. The world was smudged without it, light refracting into nonsensical streaks. He left bed promptly as he woke to greet the world with his frames fixed in their usual place. And then he would follow that simple task with the many other items on his agenda. He was in the middle of documenting each variety of flora native to Wyvern Valley. He had just started conducting the field work. Each morning he trekked along the steep inclines with his eyes trained to the ground. He searched for plants he had not yet collected, snipping off leaves and stems for further analysis. At the end of his rounds, he would set his pack on his lab table and feel satisfied at the delicate knocking of glass test tubes as it settled upon the wood. As he unpacked, Gerome rose to greet him. It was as if the striking of glass against wood signaled to him Laurent’s presence, something he could not leave unignored. He would wander in, eyes still soft from sleep, and wrap his arms around Laurent’s back. He was always warm. This was a constant which Laurent never failed to appreciate.</p><p>Though Laurent was a creature of habit, this morning his routine seemed inconvenient at best. For one, it was storming at dawn. He usually woke with the sunrise, knowing that the light would rouse him from their window. But the morning was lit in hues of gray that day, soon obscured by sheets of rain. There was a flash which eventually stirred him from his sleep and he only understood why he had slept in when the ring of thunder followed. He could don his water-resistant cloak and enchant his boots so that they repelled the streams of water. For a moment, he considered it. Yet, as he stared at the ceiling of their shared home, the home they had built together, he realized that this was the first morning in a long time in which he had not immediately leapt from bed. He noticed the lump in bed that was his husband, wrapped in several layers of blankets as he snored quietly. And despite his routine, he hesitated.</p><p>When they first arrived at Wyvern Valley, they had not been so wrapped up in their own days. Laurent recalled how their mornings often began slowly, how they lingered around each other. Those days were blissfully slow. They took their time around each other. Laurent would hold Gerome until he felt like rising to meet the day. Gerome often slept well past noon, in which case Laurent would hop from bed to grab a book to read while he waited for him to wake up. He had been unwilling to leave Gerome’s side, especially in the days right after the war. They had not indulged in idleness for quite some time, he now recognized. At the realization, his heart ached slightly.</p><p>These days, Gerome always slept in long past dawn. After years of struggle, it was his attitude now to savor rest when he could. Laurent turned to him now, his hand tracing along his jaw. His husband sighed at the contact and leaned into his touch. Though he was still deep in slumber, he pulled Laurent towards him and buried his face into his chest. Laurent did not expect the sudden tenderness as the whole of Gerome’s warmth pressed against him. Even years after the war, his body was dense with muscle. The solidity of him, the reliable weight of his presence, put Laurent at ease. He brought his hand to Gerome’s hair and ran his fingers through the soft strands. He felt Gerome’s breathing relax and deepen at the sensation.</p><p>It had been too long, he decided, since he last spent the morning with his husband properly. Today shall be his day off, then. He was sure to close his eyes, however. Allowing himself to look around for too long without his glasses on would only invite migraines. Instead he focused on touch. He brought his arms firmly around Gerome’s back and rested his chin on the top of Gerome’s head. Laurent was enveloped in warmth and comfort as he took a moment to just feel content. This year marked their fifth in Wyvern Valley, and their second living together as a married couple. Their shared life passed by easily. It was no surprise to him that he had become so ingrained in his own routine. Routine was something one established in a comfortable setting, where they actually had the freedom of choice guiding their actions. He still felt bad, however, that in his idleness he had forgotten to spend due time with his husband. Now that he had realized it, he would work to ameliorate his single-mindedness. As he considered the different ways in which he could integrate more quality time with Gerome in his routine, his thoughts grew sluggish. Soon enough, his breathing slowed to match Gerome’s as he fell asleep wrapped in his embrace.</p><p>He woke to Gerome’s gaze. They had shifted in sleep, his body now turned and facing Gerome’s. His husband was looking at him carefully with the kind of tenderness he only reserved for Laurent. He registered the roughness of Gerome’s palm against his cheek and blinked.</p><p>“You’re up.” His words were still heavy from slumber.</p><p>Gerome leaned towards him, pressing his forehead against Laurent’s. “You slept in with me.”</p><p>A faint chuckle fell from Laurent’s mouth. “I missed you.”</p><p>He felt the soft press of Gerome’s lips against his own. The kiss was fleeting, surface-level. It was a confirmation of what they already knew, had known for years now. And yet, just like the first time and each time following, Laurent felt his heart stumble. A rush of affection stirred in his chest. When Gerome pulled away to regard him once more, his face glowed with happiness.</p><p>“I missed you too.” He scooted closer, burying his face in the crook of Laurent’s neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry we haven’t spent time together like this in a while.”</p><p>Gerome shook his head. The sensation was overwhelming on the sensitive skin of his neck, and Laurent shivered at the contact. Gerome’s voice vibrated against him, a gentle rumble. “It’s okay. I know you prefer to stay busy.” He pulled away to look at him. They were so close, and yet Laurent could barely perceive the details of his face without glasses. But he knew that the expression on Gerome’s face was genuine. “I love you.”</p><p>The words came to Laurent like breathing. “I love you too.”</p><p>Gerome pulled him close once more, tightening his grasp around Laurent’s body. He laughed as they shifted in bed, this time with Gerome beneath him. They remained like that for a while, content to hold one another until the rain cleared and sunlight broke through the clouds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading &lt;3 find me <a href="https://twitter.com/wyvernknighted">on twitter</a> still screaming about fe13  in 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>